The Thing About Hobbit's
by LonelyWinterRose
Summary: There are several thing's many folk do not know about Hobbit's. They can surprise you and warm your heart. They are brave, selfless and loyal. They will protect who they consider family and when they give you their word it is a strong as Mithril. Some can tell you more than others namely the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. Light-SLASH Bagginshield, Dwalin/OC, Kiliel, and Fili/Sigrid


Okay so in The Hobbit I have always been fond of the Children of the West, Hobbit's, Halfling's as the Big Folk meaning Elves, Dwarves and Men call them. The idea of how such a little being could do all that they did in the story just blows my mind and makes me smile. Just how amazing is it that Bilbo Baggins who never fought a day in his life was thrown into an adventure of all things with a group of thirteen rash and reckless Dwarves by a Wizard and survives to tell the tale?

I personally think of Bilbo as my second favorite character in _"The Hobbit"_ with Fili coming in first and Thorin coming in third but my favorite race in Middle Earth are without a doubt  Hobbit's. I can just see myself living in the Shire where everything is green and fresh and filled with laughter, good food, and cute adorable little people. The way to my heart is literally being a Hobbit. I like food, all things green and someone or something to make me laugh.

Anyway I came up with the idea of giving the Hobbit's gifts bestowed upon them by Yavanna and sometimes Mahal who is her husband and creator of the Dwarves in Middle Earth and well here it is.

Sorry this first chapter is so short but I just wanted to put the main thing out there so to speak.

Anyway I hope you like this. Remember to Review I love hearing from you guys. ;)

Thank you in advance to all of you who had Read, Favorited, Followed, and/or Reviewed I am trying to update all my stories so the second chapter might be a little far in the coming but it is already half written so hold on there it will be up in no more than a week.

 **DISCLAIMER :** _I do NOT own The Hobbit, any of its character, plot line, or anything you may recognize from J.R.R. Tolkien's original works. All the credit for it goes to his brilliant creative mind as I am just borrowing them for a little while lol._

Now without any more fuss here is the first - albeit - short chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

Ever at your service,

LonelyWinterRose

* * *

 **. . .**

_ _-_ ^/\^ _-_ _ **. . .** _ _-_ ^/\^ _-_ _ **. . .** _ _-_ ^/\^ _-_ _

 **. . .**

 **~ The Thing About Hobbit's ~**

 **~ Prologue ~**

 **. . .**

_ _-_ ^/\^ _-_ _ **. . .** _ _-_ ^/\^ _-_ _ **. . .** _ _-_ ^/\^ _-_ _

 **. . .**

The thing about Hobbit's is that no matter how hard you try you just cannot hate them.

They have a way of making you feel the comforts of home come to you bodily with just a simple " _good morning_ ".

They are respectable non traveling folk that keep mostly to themselves but that does not mean that a Hobbit will not not welcome a strange road weary traveler into their homes for a night or even a fortnight!

They do not easily - if at all - take no for an answer when it comes to their guests pleading not to worry about them for they will turn around and do the same even if they keep their mounts shut.

Comfy beds, crackling fires, hot baths, body warming tea and a good hardy Hobbit meal in full latter with a not so small side of their sometimes smothering hospitality and you wish you would not have to leave their snug little smial's but to stay there forevermore!

They inspire the truest essence of home and family and friends and though their lads are heart breakers its their lasses that can steal your heart right out from under your nose without you knowing.

Its a shame not many have the thought to leave the Shire as they are quite content living their simple lives full of love for all things green and that grow.

Another thing about Hobbit's is that they just have the affinity to grow everything be it of nature, spirit, or body.

They can open even the most closely guarded of hearts and soften the most hardened Warrior most times with just a smile.

And Valar, are their smiles not things to behold.

When a Hobbit smiles you feel as if the very sun itself shines out from it warming the air and people around the Hobbit that graced the world with their smile.

When a Hobbit is happy then everyone else around them are happy as well.

Unfortunately, the same can be said for when a Hobbit is sad or angry.

For when a Hobbit is saddened with tears the very world around them suffers in shadow, depressing drizzles of rain fall from the sky in little tear drops mirroring the tears in the Hobbit's eyes.

And when a Hobbit is angry everyone around them feels as if they had broken the most precious thing in the world which they really had.

Hobbit are not meant to feel anything but happiness and good cheer.

They were made and crafted into being by Yavanna herself, borne of love and joy.

So it simply is the _most_ unnatural thing in the world to witness a Hobbit crying and if you were the one to cause sure a gentle loving being to such sadness it is said that the person or persons will go mad until they right their wrong and atone for such a dire crime as they had.

To put it simply it is best to keep any Hobbit in your company hale and happy for there is not a brighter light in the deepest of darkness that is the pure gentle light that is a Hobbit.

Yet another thing about Hobbit's that is mostly unknown is that when they are born they are bestowed a single gift to help them in their lives by the Green Lady herself and sometimes even her husband Mahal.

Each gift is different and unique, not two are the same even if perhaps they are similar.

On an extremely rare occurrence a Hobbit may be born with more than one gift one from Yavanna and one from Mahal but these occurrences are rare, so rare that in fact only three Hobbit's in their entire History have been gifted as such.

The first had been the chosen leader who led the Hobbit's during the wandering days His name has been forgotten over time but the knowledge that his two gifts were that of healing and of incredible strength to help his people survive those harsh times is known by even the youngest of fauntling's.

The second Hobbit had been gifted two gifts as well, that of strength like the first before him and a gift in battle so that he may also protect his people, his name was Bandobras 'Bullroarer' Took and he protected the Shire and its people even going as far as leading them into victory at the Battle of Greenfields.

It is said in open whispers from the day the third Two Blessed was borne that the babe would be even greater than the two before it for Yavanna had gifted the child with healing both the land and her people and Mahal had gifted the child the strength to withstand even the fiercest of fires but none more so than the child's own temper for though the child had resembled its parents in looks there were distinct features belonging to both the race of Hobbit's and Dwarves.

The name of said child is Rosebud Took and with hair the color of golden winter wheat and eyes like pure silver she is the the beauty and greatest treasure within the Shire and in all the hearts of the people who live within its boundries.

It is with Rosebud who even now finds herself siting next to her cousin Bilbo Baggins getting ready to sit down to eat a supper in one of the greatest smial's in all of Hobbiton, Bag End, the very place that is where our story starts . . .

 _"In a hole in the ground there lived a Hobbit._

 _Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort."_

As for the rest, I assume you already know but still for those who don't allow me to tell you this tale.

A tale about a Dragon who stole a Kingdom once great ruled by Dwarves.

Of Dwarves, thirteen in count, who rallied behind their King and rightful ruler of the lost Kingdom of Erebor.

Of a Wizard, an Istari, known by many names but none more so than Gandalf the Grey who helped the Dwarves to retake their lost home land.

And two Hobbit's who though looked for all purposes in the word _Ordinary_ were quite in fact _Extraordinary_.

For who else but a Hobbit could hope to steal a stone from a Dragon all in the name of none other than Thorin Oakenshield son of Thrain son of Thror?

Who else but Bilbo Baggins gifted with silence of feet and sound could steal the Arkenstone from a Dragon's hoard?

And who else but Rosebud Took gifted by both Yavanna and Mahal with the abilities to heal and walk through even Dragon fire unharmed could hope to kill the wretched beast?

And who else but two unlikely Hobbit's could hope to capture the hearts of thirteen Dwarves who would all but have them made into Dwarves by law if it meant keeping them after the dragon Smaug was killed?

But wait, that is much too far into the telling and with the story not quite begun.

So I beg to back out and come back to that point latter on.

After all, this tale all started . . .

 _"In a hole in the ground there lived a Hobbit._

 _Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort._

 **. . .**

_ _-_ ^/\^ _-_ _ **. . .** _ _-_ ^/\^ _-_ _ **. . .** _ _-_ ^/\^ _-_ _

 **. . .**

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

 **. . .**

_ _-_ ^/\^ _-_ _ **. . .** _ _-_ ^/\^ _-_ _ **. . .** _ _-_ ^/\^ _-_ _

 **. . .**

* * *

 _So what did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it?_

 _Let me know in a review I love hearing your thought on my stories. ;)_

 _Sorry again that this first chapter is so short but it is a prologue and they aren't usually so long right?_

 _Back on topic, thank you all for reading this along with if you Favorited, Followed or Reviewed._

 _I do promise that coming chapters will be much longer though._

 _ **Next Chapter :** Unexpected Guests, a spontaneous Dinner Party that has one Hobbit flustered and another gasping for air from laughing so hard, Dwarves with no manners who have trouble expressing themselves in the company of a pretty Hobbit lass (and a handsome lad), and a Wizard who is once again reminded to not mess with a Hobbit let alone two Hobbit's with Took blood running in their veins, among other things._

 _Ever at your service,_

 _LonelyWinterRose_


End file.
